<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not) the first time by nen_doe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372049">(Not) the first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe'>nen_doe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, просто небольшая милота</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка. Навеяно заявкой "Диппера с Пасификой. В любом рейтинге, в любых позах"(с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not) the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Хорошее имеет свойство заканчиваться», — думает Диппер ближе к вечеру тридцать первого августа. Этот день, как и другие, он педантично заносит в новый дневник сразу, едва забросив в рюкзак последние личные вещи. Впрочем, плохое тоже. <br/>Пайнс долго смотрит на обрывки горелой бумаги — всё, что огонь Билла Сайфера оставил от трёхтомника за авторством прадяди Форда. Грустное зрелище, но Диппер уже твёрдо решил, чему посвятит если не остаток жизни, то большую часть вечеров. И для этого ему вовсе не нужен учитель. Мейбл шумно возится где-то во дворе, пытаясь напоследок наиграться с Пухлей — свинку придётся оставить в Грэвити Фоллз. От по большей части ностальгических, но приятных мыслей о лучшем лете в своей жизни Диппера отвлекает стук в открытую дверь. Кому вообще может понадобиться стучать… ах, вот как.<br/>На пороге их общей с сестрой комнаты стоит Пасифика Нордвест. На ней голубое платье длиной чуть выше колена, платок из белой газовой ткани, сквозь который просвечивают белокурые локоны, и тёмные очки. Ну конечно, уж в таком-то виде узнать её на улице решительно невозможно.<br/>— Вы сегодня уедете, я знаю, — без приветствия, по-деловому начинает она. — Я пришла попрощаться.<br/>— Э-э, спасибо, что зашла, — Диппер неловко улыбается, а Пасифика, глухо цокая каблуками по доскам, подходит ближе и останавливается буквально в шаге. От неё пахнет цветочными духами и лаком для волос. В ушах поблескивают некрупные камешки. Наверное, бриллианты.<br/>— Спасибо, что спас меня тогда от призрака. И помог моему отцу, когда он… у него… ладно. Ну, и за всё остальное тоже.<br/>Диппер ждёт, что сейчас они с Пасификой сделают «неловкие обнимашки», как с сестрой, но ничего подобного — Нордвест притягивает его за майку и целует в губы. Это не короткий чмок, но и не что-то, переходящее все границы; Диппер едва успевает зажмуриться и распробовать липковатый персиковый блеск, как всё кончается. Только внутри остаётся странное волнительное чувство. Он, конечно, пару раз представлял это с Венди — украдкой, ведь между ними всё было давно решено, но как знать, может, и спасителям мира полагается минутка счастья.<br/>— Это что, был твой первый поцелуй? — уточняет Пасифика. Вроде бы насмешливо, но на самом деле как-то настороженно и смущённо.<br/>Диппер смотрит на неё во все глаза. Ни одна из девчонок, что оставляла ему свои номера, когда Диппер пробовал технику прадяди Стэна, с ним так и не поцеловалась.<br/>— Пф-ф, щас! Второй! — вдруг слышится с лестницы голос Мейбл. — Мне тут нравился один парень, а Диппер…<br/>— Первый! — выпаливает Пайнс и сердито швыряет в дверной проём бумажным комком.<br/>Пасифика еле заметно улыбается уголком губ.<br/>— Будешь ещё в Грэвити Фоллз — двери особняка Нордвестов для тебя всегда открыты, Диппер.<br/>Пайнс кивает, улыбаясь при этом донельзя глупо: если одно хорошее заканчивается, то следом начинается другое.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>